1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys requiring balancing skills and, more particularly, pertains to an executive toy which challenges a player to balance as many objects as possible on a surface which tilts when the objects are improperly placed thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
The art is generally cognizant of games utilizing pivoting surfaces and weighted game pieces. Representative prior art in the field of balancing games is included below.
J. A. Odell, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,089, teaches a game including a tiltable game board and game pieces of different weights. Similarly, P. M. Dunson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,455, describes an apparatus for a balance game. W. E. Stults, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,221, discloses a balance bar with a plurality of pins for receiving weight elements, the balance bar pivoting on a fulcrum. H. J. Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,106, discloses a puzzle game wherein balancing members are stacked in a vertical tandem orientation from a base. A. E. Goldfarb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,569, teaches a game apparatus wherein the players selectively attempt to wittedraw play pieces from a sensitively-balanced receptacle. D. Giuntoli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,346, discloses a game board that tilts about a centrally located support.
No existing balancing game teaches the assembly of precisely machined plates into a structure including a tiltable play surface. Furthermore, the art is without a balancing game which challenges players to add weighted play pieces to a structure which pivots about several axes in response to improperly placed play pieces. Similarly, no game apparatus is yet known which presents players with the additional aggravation of placing play pieces on a tiltable surface which does not tilt about its center of gravity. Lastly, no game assembly constructed of visually pleasing materials and embodying the aforementioned features is easily, inexpensively, and efficiently manufactured today.